The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a speed indicator for a shifting device of the bicycle.
The displaying of the conventional speed indicator is attained by printing the gear numbers on the housing. The gear numbers printed on the housing are apt to fade or wear out by friction. Such a displaying means as described above is primitive at best.
There is another conventional means to indicate the speed of a bicycle. The display is so small that a bicyclist can hardly see the gear numbers. Certain display has a greater size; nevertheless it is rather complicated in construction and is not cost-effective.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a speed indicator for a shifting device of bicycle which is user-friendly.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a speed indicator for a shifting device of bicycle which is simple in construction and cost-effective.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a speed indicator for a shifting device of bicycle which is applicable to a variety of shifting devices.
The speed indicator of the present invention is mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle and is provided with a shifting device which has an arresting face. The speed indicator comprises a housing mounted on the bicycle handlebar and provided with a slide portion and a window; a rotating member pivoted on the housing and provided at one end with a first long hole and at other end with a second long hole; an actuation set slidably disposed in the housing, an urging rod which is urged by a spring to press against the arresting face of the shifting device, and provided with a guide pin is inserted into the first long hole of the rotating member; a display member is slidably disposed in the slide portion of the housing and provided with a guide pin is inserted into the second long hole of the rotating member.
The shifting is done by operating the shifting device. The arresting face of the shifting device urges the actuation member to displace, thereby actuating the rotating member to turn so as to link the display member to slide in the slide portion to indicate the gear transmission.
The slide portion of the housing is preferably a slide slot. The housing is preferably further provided with a cover. And the elastic member of the actuation set is preferably a spring.